Typically, a person looking for the ideal word for a particular use will rely on a thesaurus or similar device to find synonyms for words which convey the same general idea, but do not provide the exact meaning desired. A thesaurus provides a person with a large number of word choices to select a desired synonym to the word originally considered. While each word is a synonym for the original word, some are synonyms for one context of the word and thus not relevant for another context. In many cases, the synonym for a word in one context will make no sense if used to replace the word in another context. This is often apparent in machine translations of text from one language to another. Thus, using a typical thesaurus has the disadvantage that the person (or machine) must select a contextually appropriate word from this list of words which may be relatively unfamiliar to the person. There is a need for a method, apparatus and system for generating a list of synonyms which provides results which are more particularly suited to the application for which the synonym is sought.